


A matter of habit

by flowersaretarts



Category: Always Crashing in the Same Car (2007)
Genre: Dom/sub, Love marks, M/M, acitsc, hickey kiss, kiss, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime Minister Booth cannot catch a break. His spin doctor is trolling him again and reminding who's the Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of habit

Jim Booth was getting more than nervous.  
He was panicking.  
Paced to and fro, out to the bedroom, back to the bathroom.  
He pulled away the collar and stared and his neck.  
What would he say to Mary?  
How to explain the red mark? A hooker? A shaving accident? A secret lover?  
Divorce, scandal, newspaper headlines.  
Lies, lies, always lies, since he sold his soul (and body) to the devil himself.  
The devil that is sitting now in his leather chair, most likely caressing his crotch while imagining Jim dancing like an eel on a hot pan.  
Pleasure is torture, he used to say.  
The devil with his red phone.  
He picked up the old fashioned receiver to hear that monotonous hypnotizing voice from the other side.

-Fuck you, Bill!

-Good morning, Jimbo. Do you enjoy my parting gift?

-I hate you, Bill, I fucking hate you! What am I gonna do?

-No, darling, you love me, and you want me to do it again.  
There, there, stop clucking. Take a look inside your left pocket.

Jim took a tiny wrap out - expensive black paper, white ribbon - and opened it to find a silk black scarf.

-It will suit you, - the devil said, Jim could swear he was grinning as he spoke.

-But if you are too paranoid to relax, there is some plaster in your right pocket.

-You bastard! - cried Booth, banging his fist on the bed.  
-No, Jim. Wrong word. Try again.

Booth took a deep breath and sighed.  
-Thank you, boss.

-That’s my boy. Now go live. I’ll see you tomorrow night.

-I will. And Billie? Be a dear and choose different place to leave your signatures on, for fuck’s sake. Try my arse for a change. And your fucking beard scratches me every time!

-You’ll get used to it, Jim. Things take time.


End file.
